The Law That Passed
by JessCullen345
Summary: Natalya Nessa Potter-Black, she is the daughter of James Potter and Narcissa Malfoy neè Black. After she witnessed James and Lily's death, things went down hill. During Hogwarts things start feeling normal again, until a law passed. Who will she be paired with, after all she's still trying to comeback after a heartbreak.
1. Prologue

As the wind blew, it rattled the trees, the bushes swayed. It was a peaceful night one could say, as for the Potter's it was a different story. They tried to live out their final days happy, but it was hard while always walking on pins and needles, hoping that their child, Harry James Potter, doesn't fall victim to The Dark Lord. As for James's daughter, Natalya Nessa Potter-Black, he was concerned as well, if not more; if the Dark Lord found out that she belonged to Narcissa, it'd be the end for them both. Lily treated her as her own just as Nattie sees her as a mom. Narcissa writes her letters and gives them to Severus who gives them to Albus Dumbledore who give the to Sirius to deliver to them.

Little did anyone know, they changed secret keepers, the newly appointed secret keeper was Wormtail, or better known as Peter Pettigrew. Sadly, little did they know, _he_ would betray them. Narcissa stopped writing because The Dark Lord started becoming a bit too suspicious and curious, and thus, she stopped to protect her only daughter. She's seven now with Hazel-Blue eyes, jet black hair with naturally blended pale blonde highlights, eyes filled that were filled with so much life and happiness would soon dim. That twinkle that was there, that resided in her eyes would slowly start to dim.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

October 31, 1981 came all too soon for the Potters. James Potter was the first to notice Voldemort walk up the drive, he felt so betrayed by his so called "friend". Although, he couldn't think about that right now, he had a family to protect. He hoped that if he didn't survive, he prayed that Lily and his two kids would. Oh, how he was so wrong.

"Lily! he's here. Go! GO!" I tell her in a panicked voice as I'm helping her with Natalya while she's carrying Harry. "I love you. All of you."

As we took them to Harry's room, she places Nattie in the closet and told her to be as quiet as possible. With that, I head back downstairs and before I could accio my wand from the couch, he kills me. As I fade, and fast, my last thought was "Please protect them."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I heard him kill James, the pain of losing him felt like a dagger had been stabbed in my heart. I lock the door and turn to Harry "Harry, mama loves you, dada loves you. Be strong, be brave, stay safe... Nattie," I turn to her and look at her through the blinds of the closet. "I love you as well, even though I'm not your blood mom, I will always love you. Take care of Harry for me, protect your brother, but don't lose sight of yourself. Be strong for Harry." with those final words of Lily Potter nee Evans, he barges in the door.

She places herself in front of the death curse, she shielded. Once she falls to the floor lifeless, he points his wand at Harry, there was the oh so recognizable green light, but it was mixed with a blinding white light, and he was gone. Voldemort vanished. It was as if someone, or something was shielded him. All there was left of any trace of him, was a lightning bolt scar on Harry's head. The once bright light that shined in the eyes of their mother, Lily Potter, was gone, gone like the very breath in her body.

00000000000000000000000000000

As I watched the scene unfold, I was paralyzed, not only with fear or realization, but the fact that I watched the only mother figure in my life... die. I walk out from the closet and sit next to her and silent tears just fall. I than walk out of Harry's room to the hall, Harry's cries in the background fade as I see my dad laying there, eyes that was full of life and mischievousness, wide and lifeless. The mischievous glint and arrogant smirk was now, faded and gone forever, that's when I start breaking down. Uncontrollable sobs and tears all come out, I lay next to his body still sobbing the pain was unbearable. I than sit on him begging him to wake up and tell me this is just a dream or just a fragment of my imagination because secretly I was terrified of nothing.

"Dad! Please. Wake up! Don't leave me... please." I whisper the last part brokenly. I hear movement up the stairs and I whisper "Accio James Potter's wand." and it flies right into my hands. I hold it pointing where I heard the noise, dad showed me how to stand in place when you're preparing to dual with your opponent. I soon see a guy with oily black hair and cold black eyes I have only seen in a couple photos, but back when my mom was a kid.

He doesn't say anything we just sstare at each other. I finally say "They're dead. He killed them. Harry and I are the only survivors." I seen regret and emotions flash in his cold black eyes and for a moment I thought _'Maybe he isn't as bad as my mom told me',_ but he controls them and puts his mask up again. I lead him to the room where Harry and mom were in. That was when his masked emotions came out, those cold hard black orbs now filled with pain and sorrow.. I watched as he cradled her. still wrapped up in my own deep thought, though Harry's cries slowly started becoming louder until I came back to reality and realized that Harry needs me, I need to be strong. I walk over to him and hug him while he was still cradling her, still so broken... so fragile.

00000000000000000000000000000

When I heard that Lily was dead, I had to go see it for myself, I thought he was going to spare her like I asked. I walked towards their house when I hear an infant crying hysterically, as I get closer I hear a child sobbing uncontrollably, begging him to wake up. I walk in and see what must be Potter's wand zoom right past me, as I turn the corner it lands in the child's hand. As I turned the corner when I came across piercing Hazel-Blue eyes. For a moment I could catch a glimpse of Narcissa's cold expression when she is clearly upset and everything.

"I will attack. Who are you?" she demands, her voice still shaky, but filled with confidence.

" I am Severus Snape. I used to be a friend of your mom's, well Lily." I reply softly.

"Well she's gone. They're gone. He killed them. Harry and I are the only survivors." She responds while lowering the wand. I was taken aback by her bluntness, I was impressed by her stance while holding the wand as if she was preparing to dual. She leads me to the room where Lily and the child was. When I get there and see her lying on the ground lifeless, motionless that was when I broke down. All my emotions came to the surface and my shields of controlling my emotions fell. She comes over, despite her own feelings, and hugs me. I want to push her away, but I think the hug is more for her comfort, but I will take it anyways. I see how much she resembles Narcissa, it's as if I'm looking at a younger version of her.


	2. Chapter One: Farewell

Don't for get to comment/like, I really like reading the reviews and feed back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before we were sent to the Dursley's, we had a small funeral for our parents. As the ceremony was going on, I just stood there with an emotionless expression with pain filled eyes and remorse, with a touch a regret along with everything in between. I promise, I will get revenge on him and all his filthy followers. I never felt so, so angry, the bittersweet taste feels somewhat satisfying and the hurt, I feel so much hurt. I notice my real mom, I wanted to call her attention, but she's one of them, she's also acting as if I'm not here. The wind was blowing, my hair was landing in my face, it was cold. I stood there with a controlled emotionless stare, but on the inside, I'm broken and in an enormous amount of pain. Everything I once knew is now gone, I see no Mooney or Padfoot, no one.

Soon it's time for Harry and myself to go to the Dursley's, although I am dreading it because I hardly know anything about them other than that there was a falling out. After he apperates us to the entrance of Privet Drive, Hagrid is bringing Harry, Dumbledore gets rid of the street light and it Just the Headmaster and myself. I'm walking along side him lost in thought, he offered me a lemon drop, but I kindly declined, the bittersweet taste of soon to be revenge is over taking. I'll worry about that later, for now, I must focus on Harry to keep him safe and to be strong. It's nightfall still when we get a couple houses away from theirs. When we get there, Professor McGonagall meets us. We soon hear an engine revving and getting closer, soon Hagrid finally Lands and hands Harry to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore lays Harry on the door mat and I sit next to him.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Leaving us out here until dawn?" I ask clearly still upset.

"I know dear, but they'll see you in the morning. For now, relax." He replies calmly. But how can he be so calm for someone who's leaving two children, well a seven, almost eight year old, and an infant, out here in the fall cold. He gives me a blanket seeing that the jacket clearly isn't working. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid have silent tears falling down their faces, as for the headmaster, it's hard to tell. As Dumbledore looks at them, he says "It's not really goodbye Hagrid'.

With that, they turn to leave, while they were leaving he returned the lights on the streets and with that, they were gone. How could they? How could they turn their backs on us?! I don't know what hurts more, the fact that my parents are gone or the fact that the only person that I have that is connected to the wizarding world is Harry. Other than that, everyone there is either dead or has turned their backs on myself and Harry because they believe that the headmaster knows what he is doing. Muggles won't understand someone like me or Harry not even the accepting ones would really truly understand. I will always remember this day, well night. As the sun started to rise, I realized that it was dawn, I couldn't sleep because every time I closed my eyes I saw him killing them, flashes of green light. I hear the door pen and a huge bulky muggle that looks like a whale, by his size, he basically makes a whale look skinny in comparison, and he has a huge mustache. Before he walks out, he notices us.

"Petunia!" He shouts.

"What Vernon?" she asks, but than she sees us and says, "Who are you?" The horrid looking woman demands, though I see a look of recognition in her eyes when she sees Harry, but doesn't comment.

"My name is Natalya Black, I am seven years old and the daughter of James Potter and Narcissa Malfoy. I am of Pure Blood decent. Of course you already know who this is, this little guy is my brother Harry. He and I have the same dad but have different moms and he is currently one. You must be my aunt and uncle, correct?" Her eyes narrow to slits, I was a little intimidated, but didn't show it. She picks up Harry and drags me by the arm very painfully.

Once we get in the house she demands "Who left you two freaks here?"

"Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and the headmaster of Hogwarts. The headmaster wanted me to give you this letter." I hand her the envelope and she snatches it from me. As she reads it, her face fell, but she put it back in place and asks, "Is she really gone?" there was little to no emotion on her expression.

"Yes ma'am. Seen it with my own eyes and heard it with my own ears." I reply softly looking at my hands.

"Well, if you think I am going to treat you and Potter as my own, you're HIGHLY mistaken." She says venomously, and with that, she shoves us in the cupboard under the stairs. I sit there quietly with Harry in my lap in the dark. She than says through the peep hole, "You'll start your chores tomorrow. I will tell you what you're suppose to do and the rules." She officially finishes.

I wish I didn't have to be here with them, curse these blasted magic hating muggles. Harry starts to cry, she opens the door and throws the bottle and a pacifier and left. Why did Dumbledore have to leave us here with her out of all people? This will be a long four years.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Vernon left and I put Dudley down for a nap, realization hits and the truth is that my sister is dead. They took her away from me, those kids in there are the reason she's gone. Dead. Although, she and that husband of hers are freaks and made freaky children which I now have to raise because they got themselves blown up. Vernon doesn't even like magic, he really won't be happy when I tell him who these kids belong too. I am pretty sure he knows, but I will tell him when he gets home. He's going to not be pleased, but if I have to deal with them until they are old enough to get out of my house, so will he.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I get home and when Petunia tells me, I am outraged. Why did we have to get stuck with them? If they think they will be apart of this normal non-freaky family, they are so bloody wrong. These will be a long dreadful several years.


	3. Chapter Two: Four Years Later!

Four years Later

Four years. Four long years after the death of our parents, well Harry's mom and out dad. I miss them. I remember when Mama Lily would read to me at night, she would give me these books, each book got a little bigger each month. Although, some words were hard to pronounce at the time, but I learned them. I miss their voices, her gentle voice and his firm yet funny voice. I wish I could see their faces again, when I see Harry, it hurts some because he looks so much like dad, yet has mama's eyes. All he will see is pictures, while I yearn for them. I know he wanted to meet them, but he will never know how it feels when they embrace you or give you a pat on the back. But enough of that mushiness, I need to focus on more important things… what will happen to Harry while I'm gone? What will they do? I have an idea, but I am terrified. I received my letter, although they weren't too pleased. While I am finishing mowing the lawn, I notice a guy with long pale blonde hair, I remember him at the funeral with my mother. He walks towards the house I tell Harry to stand close to me. He has a cane with a snakehead, everything about him, from his walk down to his expensive clothes, screams arrogance. Before he gets close, uncle Vernon walks out with two bags of clothes mine and Harry's, he tries to grab Harry, but I jump in front of him.

"Take me sir." He pauses, not into consideration, but as if an idea popped in his head. He grabs me and slams the door and once it snapped shut, he pushes me towards the wall hard. Then once I fall he kicks me once he has done he gives me one good punch then holds me towards the wall and starts choking me. "Please sir... I can't... breathe." I managed to say, because I could not breathe, all I could hear was little fists banging on the door before the person I saw not that long ago barged in, at first Uncle Vernon wasn't paying too much attention until he heard the door slam open. Soon the guy I saw five minutes ago or so barged in and seen the sight.

He than says "Let go of the girl, and you won't be harmed." And he does as he backs away with fear. He soon lets me go and I fall to the ground clutching my throat trying to catch my breath, color starting to come back, slowly, to my already pale features.

"W-who are you and why are you in my house?" Uncle Vernon asked, slightly still enraged.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, I am here to collect Harry Potter and Natalya. You best be lucky I haven't tortured you yet for putting your hands on my wife's daughter." He turns to my aunt "And you must be the muggle sister of Lily Potter, yes? I am sure the headmaster will have a fit once he finds out how you treated your nephew and his sister. He'll be informed completely, of how the both of you treated them." And both go pale.

"I want you out freak! And take those blasted kids with you. We never wanted them in the first place! With their abnormalities and freakishness. A disgrace!" Uncle Vernon replies with pure venom in his voice. For a split second, I could tell he wanted to harm them but I grabbed his already raised arm that held his wand and told him that they're not worth it. Without any further questions or comments, he grabs our stuff, shrinks it, puts it in his coat pocket, and signals us to come along. I'm hesitant at first, but I make sure Harry is close by me, because one can never be too sure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I barged in, and the scene I seen was the last thing I expected to see. I raise my wand and say "Let go of the girl and you won't be harmed." And with that he drops her on the floor like a rag doll. I see her grab her neck trying to breathe, and he backs up in a corner. I soon see the wife and overly sized boy of a son walks in, and was taken by surprise. "I'm here to take both the boy and girl." When I say that a twinkle of satisfactory sets in the Uncle's eyes.

He asks "W-who are you and why are you in my house?" Dursley asked, slightly still enraged.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, I am here to collect Harry Potter and Natalya. You best be lucky I haven't tortured you yet for putting your hands on my wife's daughter." I turn to the aunt "And you must be the muggle sister of Lily Potter, yes? I am sure the headmaster will have a fit once he finds out how you treated your nephew and his sister. He'll be informed completely, of how the both of you treated them." And both go pale.

"I want you out freak! And take those blasted kids with you. We never wanted them in the first place! With their abnormalities and freakishness. A disgrace!" He replies with pure venom in his voice. For a split second, I wanted to harm them but she grabbed my already raised arm that held my wand and told me that they're not worth it. Without any further questions or comments, I walk out and grab their stuff, shrink it, put it in my coat pocket, and signal them to come along. I notice she is hesitant at first, but doesn't say anything, but I notice that she keeps Harry close by her. I don't comment. I soon take the kids and apperate to the Malfoy Manor to await for Dumbledore to tell him everything I saw. I know I am the last person anyone would have suspected to form an "allegiance" with the order, but like Severus, him and I are double agents. I agreed to do that in order to keep myself, including Narcissa out of Azkaban although I told him she never took the mark.

I sit there with the kids just examining their behavior, the boy seems slinder and higlhly underweight, he looks like his father. Than I look at Narcssia's daughter, and she looks so much like her, except the eyes. From how she looks, I could tell she took most of the abuse. They sit on the couch quietly, she still looks over in my direction from time and again as if she thinks I'm going to do something. Now I await the arrival of both my wife and the headmaster, and Severus of course.


	4. Chapter Three: The Arrival!

The Arrival of Narcissa, Severus & the Headmaster

After what seems like forever since I brought them to the Manor, around 9 at night they arrive, Narcissa took Draco to the Zambini's for the night so he wouldn't be a distraction. They both jump with fright when the fire placed roared to life with green fire.

"Ah, Narcissa lovely to see you." I go and kiss her, I then turn and greet them "Severus, my friend. Good evening Headmaster." I escort them to the living room and offer them a seat and tea. I turn around and see them standing, Harry stands behind her and she stands there with a cold blank expression.

She soon says "Nice to see you all again. I was wondering when I would be seeing any of you again." Her voice so smooth yet so harshly bitter, and her eyes emotionless.

"Why yes we do Ms. Black." Dumbledore replies with a twinkle and a calm voice as if the tone and demeanor of the girl hadn't fazed him. I stand there shocked over the fact a child could sound so harsh to anyone. Then again, The Dark Lord was always like that since he was a child, but she's not him, she's just hurt and her trust issues towards them isn't like it was before.

"Stop! Don't come any closer and act like everything is alright." The bite in her voice made everyone except the headmaster flinch.

"Why do you act so hostile towards me? Towards us?" He asks ever-so-calmly.

"Because, you turned your back on us. Left us at the hands of the Dursley's knowing full well that they despise magic with a passion and anything related to it. And you left too. Three out of four people in this room followed him, took the mark." Her eyes turned to slits and her voice turned to ice.

Finally after the stare down and silent argument between the headmaster and Nattie, everything calmed down. Whatever they were mentally saying towards each other was through. We sit down after a while, man this will be a long night.

"Natalya, how did you become good at legilimacy and occlumency?" Dumbledore asks.

"How else? I studied it in a book I came across when they were alive." She responds casually.

0000000000

As I seen the fire place roar to life, three figures walk out. Soon the nervousness goes away and is replaced with the anger, betrayal, and everything else comes to the surface. _"Where's this come from? I haven't felt like this in a long time?!"_ I think to myself. They walk in the living room with us, Snape took some diagnostic stuff with his wand and made a list of everything that was wrong with both me and Harry. From the looks of it though the list for me was longer, but then again I took most of the beatings and abuse, I couldn't always save Harry form the hands of the Dursley's because I was physically impaired from the beating from the day before. Before he could show the headmaster, I snatched it from his hands and held on to it.

"Give that back, no Ms. Black." Professor Snape drawls out.

"No! No one must know what they did…. What he did." My voice almost breaking as I finished the sentence. There must have been a look of fear that flashed in my eyes as I clutched the paper that had my diagnostics on it for dear life because they slightly jumped at my bluntness.

"We must know so we can do the right thing." Dumbledore says.

"You wouldn't have to do anything to them if you hadn't left us with them." I respond.

"Well I hadn't had a choice." He replies.

"Remember this _'The truth… it's a beautiful and terrible thing and should therefore be treated with caution'_ " he nods "that's the last thing you said to me that night when you left us there and I told you they won't take us in, well, this is a type of truth that is terrible and I don't want no one to know, not even you, Headmaster." I finish, and a tear streamed down my face as I finished my sentence.

"Well, I fully understand, and I will not force you to open up and tell me, but can you at least tell me this… Have they harmed you physically?" I nod. And he leaves it as that. I quickly burn the paper and turn it to ash. I look at Professor Snape and let him read my mind. _'Please, please don't tell him about what they did to me… Promise me.'_ And I look into his charcoal black eyes and I read his thought _'You have my word, I never go back on my word.'_ And with that we exit out of each other's mind. And nod at each other.

00000000000000

After I ran the diagnostics, I never seen anyone grab anything as fast as Natalya did. She clutched on her parchment for dear life. She looked so scared as if her life was in the hands of someone that couldn't be trusted with anyone or anything. I entered her mind and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, including the headmaster. No child should have ever experienced what they went through, my perspective on The-Boy-Who-Lived he wasn't that spoiled boy that I thought he was given what Albus told me. And as for her, I can't begin to imagine what she went through, how much she forced herself not to show her emotions, go on as if nothing bad was happening to her or them. She lied so easily when we asked how she got those bruises on her face and arms. Now it all makes sense.

Finally it's time for us to go and the headmaster makes his way to the fire place, on my way out, I soon feel a hand grab my sleeve. I turn around and see Natalya standing there, soon I'm eloped in a hug. She than pulls away and says "If you tell anyone I gave you a hug, I'll deny it." She smirks, that blasted Potter smirk, and with that I leave.

Once I get to my chambers, I pour me a glass of fire whiskey and think about today's events. Who would've thought, that I Severus Snape, would actually feel a small hint of sympathy towards Potter's offspring, both of his off springs that is, despite one of them being the daughter of Narcissa. Soon I drift off to sleep and await for the new school year to start.

000000000000

After all the events that happened tonight, we finally get them to bed. I'm pretty sure Natalya is still awake. I turn to face Lucius "Am I a terrible mother for letting Dumbledore place my daughter at the hands of muggles?" I ask softly.

"No. I wasn't too fond of the idea of a Pure-Blood associating with muggles, even though she's the daughter of a blood traitor, but you had to do what you thought was right. And we didn't know if you'd ever have another child. Although I would've of rather her go with the Weasley's or Sirius Black, your cousin, who happen to be Pure-Bloods. Yes, I know they're Blood Traitors, but at least she'd be raised with her own kind. Though I do applaud you by undermining The Dark Lord and placing her with Potter Sr. and Evans." He replies reassuringly.

"If… if only I had known they were like that, I would have convinced the Ministry to let me take the both the boy and my daughter in." I respond defeated.

We go silent for a moment and I ask "When you picked them up earlier, what did you witness?"

"When I went to go pick them up, I saw them outside in the garden, the boy was reading out loud a book, and it was astonishing how he was reading a book with big words so fluently. Well, when she spotted me she instantly stood up and had Potter stand behind her. Then the uncle came out and she looked slightly frantic but calmed herself. It happened so fast, she ended up jumping in front of the boy and the uncle grabbed her. I barged in and what I saw, I never thought I'd see. And I thought I seen it all. If she didn't grab my arm that had my wand in it, I would have killed them. I was so close to killing them Narcissa. But when I looked in her eyes, I saw yours and that what helped me to stop." He finishes. I never seen that look cross his features in a long time, the look of anger and compassion for someone other than Draco and myself. After that conversation, we drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four: New Faces & Places!

New Faces and Places!

After everything that happened two weeks ago, they both are still hesitant. Harry adjusted rather quickly, and he and Draco became friends, which helped him out a lot. I'm worried about Natalya, she's going to be going to Hogwarts in about two days and she's still very reserved. It's not a bad thing she's reserved, but I don't know what to do.

"What's got your mind going a thousand miles an hour?" Severus asks breaking my thought process, while walking in the study with Lucius.

"It's Natalya, I'm worried she's going to be very reserved. Like not that sociable around others." I reply still slightly lost in thought.

"I know you'll both probably be against it, but the Weasley's have a son that's Natalya's age, who is also a first year. Maybe I can talk to Molly and Arthur, if he will be able to come and visit her here or I take her over there, after I explain the situation with Natalya. They'll be understanding." Severus says, before I can reply my answer Lucius says "Absolutely not! She will not be associating with Blood Traitors."

"Would you rather it be a Muggle-Born or Half-Blood?" Severus replies reasonably.

"I think her meeting the Weasley boy will do some justice. Get her out of her comfort zone." I butt in before Lucius responds. I turn to face Lucius "Please dear, my daughter needs someone to get through to her. Harry has Draco, they're the same age. This may be a good thing, get her to open up and feel more like a person than an outsider. If you won't do it for her, do it for me. Please." I ask with pleading eyes. He sighs in defeat.

"Fine. But I don't want him over here, take her over to their house." He finishes. I go and kiss him.

"So Severus, how about we ask if we can stop by before lunch today?" I ask hopeful, and he nods.

I head to the library and pull out parchment with my quill and ink and I started to write:

" _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

 _I know this is such short notice, but I know that your second oldest, Charlie, is about to start Hogwarts. My friend, Narcissa's daughter, Natalya, has been through a lot before Lucius came and got her from her not so nice relatives. She's been very reserved and hardly comes out her room. I was wondering if myself, Narcissa and Natalya could come visit during lunch and let her meet Charlie. Maybe it'll be beneficial for her to actually have a friend and someone her age._

 _~S. Snape"_

I seal the envelope with green wax and the Slytherin symbol on it and send it off. Now I wait for the reply. About an hour later, we get a reply.

" _Dear Severus,_

 _Of course that'll be fine. And I'm sorry to hear about how her relatives treated her. It'll be a delight that he has a friend._

 _~M. Weasley"_

"She said it'll be fine. We can go tell her now and head over there." I tell them. I make my way to her room and knock. I hear a faint enter and I walk in. I see her rearranging her bookshelf, this is probably her fifth time doing so.

"Yes, Professor?" She asks, stepping down from the stepstool, and turns to face me.

"Well, how would you like to come with me and your mother to go visit some people?" I ask. She looks off in the distance thinking.

"Um, sure." She replies with a shrug of her shoulders. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes." And with that I exit the room. Not even five minutes later she's downstairs waiting by the fire place. "How'd you get down here so fast?" Narcissa asks.

"Well, when you lived with the Dursley's you tend to learn a thing or two." They just shared a look. And with that we head out.

00000000000000

When Severus asked if I wanted to go with Mother and him to meet some people, I was nervous but excited, I dressed up in some black jeans and a white shirt with simple white Converse. I wait by the fire place because I didn't want to get in trouble with them. I wonder where we're going, but I didn't dare ask because I didn't want to get a beating. Every time I asked while at the Dursley's, I'd always get hit or a bad beating. I know they won't but I don't want to take that chance. We step in the fire place and Severus says _'The Burrow'_ and a few seconds later, we're in this living room type space, it feels very homey. Soon this woman with red hair comes in, for a second I thought it was Lily until my view came to focus.

"Hi, Severus. Narcissa. How lovely to see you, and this must be Natalya, she looks like you. Who's her father?" She asks, for a second Mother didn't want to answer so I said "James, James Potter." And she gasps. "Make sense, you do slightly favor him as well." She finishes.

"Oh and my name is Molly Weasley. She says as if she just remembered.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, I'm Natalya Potter-Black." And I shake her hand. She leads us to the kitchen and she calls down Charlie. Soon this boy with red hair and blue eyes comes downstairs, he walks over and says "Yes mom?" he turns and says "Oh, hi professor and Mrs. Malfoy." He reached out his hand to shake theirs.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is Natalya, Narcissa's oldest." I shake his hand hesitantly. With that Mrs. Weasley says "Charlie, how about you take her outside and show her around." And with that we walk out. I'm a little nervous because I don't know what to do. I mean I do but I don't, what can I talk about?

"So, is professor Snape your dad?" Charlie asks.

"No, James Potter is, and Narcissa is my mom. So I'm a Pure-Blood." I reply. "Have you heard of a person named Queenie Goldstein?" I ask, a little too enthusiastic.

"Yes, a little. I know she's good at mind shielding and everything, why?"

"Because I am a big fan of her work, and I want to meet her one day. Also, I'd ask her if she could teach me verses just reading about it." I respond slightly excited.

000000000

We talked for some time and she's pretty cool, she's pretty too. I notice she's a little tense and reserved, as if she says something wrong it might upset me, and I wonder why that is. So to get her mind off things and make her feel a little bit more comfortable, I start talking to her about dragons and how when I'm older I plan on moving to Romania to become a dragon keeper. Soon mom calls us in to eat, and we walk in.

I smile and say "Hi mom." And sit down. I turn around and see her next to my mom smiling that smile.

000000000000

Once Mrs. Weasley says it's time for lunch and Charlie and I walk in, I go over to Mrs. Weasley and say "I was wondering if you needed help? I don't mind."

She smiles at me and says "Ho nice of you dear, but it's alright I'll get Arthur to help, go sit with Charlie."

"Yes ma'am." And with that I go sit. I told Charlie what I asked and he just nodded. I wait to be served lunch. I look around and notice a house full of boys and one girl. All have red hair, except there are two identical sets of blue eyes, which must be Fred and George. So, we all introduce ourselves.

After lunch we all sit in the living room when the little girl, Ginny, comes up to me and says "So is it true that your Harry Potter's sister?" and I nod. "You're pretty."

"Thanks Ginny, you're pretty too." I respond politely, and she smiles. We all leave and let the adults talk.

0000000000

After the kids dispersed, I ask "Narcissa, how is she really?"

" _~SIGH~_ She still doesn't talk much especially about the Dursley's or that night in Godric's Hollow. Which I don't blame her, she's been through a lot. Every time Severus or myself tries to get her to tell us, or to open up, she won't. All she does is change the topic." I reply.

I tilt my head in thought, "Is that part of the reason why you asked to visit Severus?"

"No, I just thought that if she at least had one friend there it'd help. I just want to make her feel happy." And I smile I never seen this side of Severus.

~Later that day~

"Well we best get going before dinner, thanks for having us." Narcissa says.

As the three get up and head to the fire place, five seconds later Natalya comes and hugs me. She says "Thanks for being nice. You remind me a little of my mom Lily." She looks up at me and smiles. I was taken a back slightly because from what they told me she never hugged anyone other than Harry. I catch a glimpse of jealousy and hurt flash in Narcissa's eyes. Soon she heads, back to the fire place and they leave. What a day I thought to myself.

000000000000

We get back home and she goes to Lucius "Guess what? I had fun today. I made a friend, and he's a Pure-Blood just like me and he has red hair just like my mom Lily." She say excitedly. I see that Lucius was a bit taken aback by the sudden change in her demeanor, and a smile starts to tug at the corners of his mouth.

She leaves the office and goes to her room. "I never seen her show any type of emotion like that before. I guess you were right Narcissa. She also has that same smile of yours when she's happy and the twinkle when she's enthused. But tell me how it was?"

"At first she was nervous and everything. Once she and Charlie started talking they went to the garden. Molly commented on the fact that she favors me a lot. Severus, myself, Molly, and Arthur started to talk about things. When she asked about how was it like at the muggles, I just told them that it wasn't a pleasant experience for either one of them. And right when left she gave Molly a hug and we left." Narcissa says giving me a short version.

After we're done talking we head down for dinner and see her setting the table with food along with the house elves. We've come to accept and adjust to the fact she likes to help, and they seem to be fond of her. She talks to them as if their a person and listens to them, and they always say how nice she is. I have a feeling she's going to be a Hufflepuff.

After we eat and talk we make our ways to our rooms. I make sure Harry and Draco are sound asleep. I check on Natalya and she's still up. Her room is dimly lit, and she's reading a book. I clear my throat and she jumps, I apologize and tell her it's time to sleep and she nods. After I checked on the kids, I go and lay myself down and fall into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
